


Sunrise

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Luna Lovegood, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Tickling, artist!luna, body painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Luna wants to paint on Hermione.





	Sunrise

“Please?”

When Luna looks at her like that, Hermione can’t say no.

With a sigh, she nods. “Sure,” she replies.

Luna claps her hands together and smiles, wide and full of almost childlike joy and excitement. “Thank you!” she cries, then pulls Hermione in for a kiss.

That’s how Hermione ends up lying face-down on their bed, topless, her wild curls tied up in a bun at the top of her head.

Pastel-colored paints sat with the caps open, and Luna is wearing her most splattered pair of overalls as she hovers over her girlfriend, brush in hand.

The minute the bristles touch down on her skin, Hermione squeals.

“It's freezing!” she complains.

“Sorry,” Luna replies, not sounding all that sorry.

The brush strokes move slowly, soft and barely there, like a feather, so of course, like a feather, it tickles like hell. Hermione manages to keep her reactions at bay for a bit, the skin of her back not overly sensitive like other spots on her body, but she can’t help but begin to giggle when the brush finds a particularly tender spot dangerously close to her ribs, twitching.

“Keep still, or you’ll mess me up,” Luna says, but her tone sounds teasing rather than actually annoyed.

“I can’t help it−it tickles!”

Luna laughs, the sound light and airy like a tinkling bell, and Hermione feels her own face begin to blush as she realizes how ridiculous this situation really is. But she doesn’t feel ridiculous with Luna there, murmuring soft and kind words, even when she purposefully tickles right beneath Hermione’s arms and makes her shriek in half shock, half laughter.

After about a half an hour of ticklish agony and teasing, Hermione gets to see the masterpiece, an early morning’s sunrise, painted against her skin, and she can’t remember why she even protested to this in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
